Aishiteru
by Kirisa Mio
Summary: gadis mungil yang tak sempurna tapi menginginkan cinta yang tulus, semua pengorbanan dilakukan untuk memperjuangkan cintanya dengan pemuda yang selalu berada di sampingnya di keadaan apapun. berhasilkah ia ? plis RnR !


"Dasar cacat ! tak berguna ! pergilah sebelum kau mendapat malu !" gadis mungil bersurai pirang itu didorong dari kursi rodanya. Ia terjatuh. Menutupi mukanya karena tak sanggup menahan tangis.

"Lumpuh ! cacat ! tapi masih punya nyali juga deketin kapten basket !"

"tahu diri dong ! kalo nggak ngaca ! gak punya kaca ? sini kupinjemin ! biar bisa tau kamu itu memalukan !"

Gadis oriental maju ke depan mendekati si pirang.

"Jangan sok kecentilan dan sok cantik di depan Eren ! Eren itu milikku !"

"huuu ! dasar tak tahu malu !"

Mereka melempari Christa, si gadis pirang dengan kertas.

"apa aku salah jika aku hidup ?"

.

.

.

.

.

**AISHITERU**

**Shingeki no kyojin punya Hajime Isayama**

**Genre: Romance, angts**

**Rating: T**

**Pair: Erekris, Eremika**

**OOC sangat, Typo(s), Death-chara**

**Happy Reading ^w^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"BERHENTI !" teriak Eren Jaeger, kapten basket yang populer dan disukai semua gadis di sekolah.

Eren membantu Christa untuk duduk di kursi rodanya.

"apa yang kalian pikirkan ?!"

"Ka..kami.."

"Kau juga, Mikasa !" tunjuk Eren pada si gadis oriental.

"kenapa kalian memandang orang dari fisiknya saja ?!"

"kalian pikir dia mau seperti itu !?"

"Kalian pikir dia tak mau seperti kalian yang dianugerahi kaki untuk berjalan !?"

"Kalau dia bilang pasti dia mau ! tapi apalagi yang harus ia perbuat !?"

"Ini memang takdir masing-masing ! kalian yang sempurna mempunyai badan yang sehat, mata, tangan, hidung, mulut, telinga, dan kaki sebaiknya syukuri ! bukannya malah menghina orang-orang !"

"seharusnya kalian berpikir ! dia juga manusia ! dia juga ingin hidup normal !"

Eren mendorong kursi roda Christa meninggalkan gadis gadis di kelas yang heran terutama Mikasa.

"apa sih kelebihan Christa !? jelas jelas dia cacat ! aku lebih dari dia ! aku cantik, pintar, populer !" gerutu Mikasa.

"hah, sabar Mikasa.. mungkin Eren sedang lelah dan berpikir rendah seperti itu.." ujar Sasha.

"Yah kuharap juga begitu.. ya sudah aku pulang dulu, ya.."

"daah ! hati hati ya !"

"tentu !"

Di taman Sina,

"Eren ! mengapa kau lindungi aku ?!"

"aku tidak melindungi kamu, aku hanya ingatkan mereka kalau antar sesama itu harus saling menghargai.."

"oohh.. tapi.. terima kasih.."

"ya sama-sama.."

"mereka sering nge-bully kamu ?"

Christa mengangguk pelan.

"ya memang aku pantas mereka bully.. akukan lumpuh dan penyakitan.." Christa tersenyum kecil walaupun rasanya pahit sekali.

"jangan bilang begitu, Christa.."

"seharusnya kamu bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri dari mereka.. katakan kalau kau itu gadis yang cantik, pintar, dan kuat.."

Pipi Christa merona merah.

"Eren suka kesini ?" tanya Christa.

"Iya, pertama kali aku diajak oleh Mikasa.. oh iya, maafkan Mikasa ya ! atas perlakuannya padamu.. tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok.. hanya salah pergaulan.."

"Mikasa siapa kamu, Eren ?"

"Eh ?"

"maaf ! aku-"

"Dia sahabatku.."

"sahabat yang paling aku sayangi.. ya meskipun aku kehilangan sosok asli dirinya sejak.."

"dia bergaul dengan Sasha dan teman-temannya.."

"dia tinggal dimana, Eren ?" Christa semakin penasaran.

"apa itu penting ya ?"

"Ti.. tidak ! tidak usah dijawab !"

"hahaha, aku hanya bercanda ! dia tinggal di rumahku !"

"apa !?"

"apanya yang apa ?"

"dia serumah denganmu ?"

"iya.. dia sudah tak punya keluarga, dan keluargaku dengan keluarga dia sudah kenal sejak kecil.."

"apalagi dia anak tunggal, jadi ketika orang tuanya tiada, ayah ibuku memutuskan Mikasa tinggal bersama kami.."

'kenapa aku cemburu ya ?' batinnya.

"ada apa ?"

Christa menggeleng.

"kita ke Kedai Sina yuk !"

"Kedai Es Krim itu ?"

"iya !"

"Ayo !"

Eren dengan semangat mendorong kursi roda Christa. Kebetulan letak kedai itu tak jauh dari taman.

"Christa, kamu mau pesan es krim rasa apa ?"

"vanilla saja.. kamu ?"

"aku coklat !"

"tunggu sebentar ya, Christa !"

Dari kejauhan tampak seseorang yang memerhatikan mereka dengan tatapan jealous. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikasa ? dia seperti biasa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Hei Mikasa! Kau lihat itu ?" tanya Petra.

"ya.." Mikasa meremas botol minuman yang digenggamnya.

"kau tak cemburu ?" giliran Sasha bertanya.

"tentu saja aku cemburu !"

"lebih baik kau susun siasat untuk memisahkan mereka.." ujar Annie.

"aku lihat mereka semakin dekat.. dan mungkin akan membahayakan posisimu sebagai orang terdekat Eren.." tambahnya.

"kau mau kehilangan Eren ?"

"Tidak ! sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah rela melepaskan Eren !"

Eren datang membawa 2 gelas es krim dengan rasa vanilla dan coklat.

"ini es krim pesananmu, nona !"

"ahahaha ! terima kasih, tuan Eren !"

Mereka tertawa. Tawa itu membuat mereka bahagia tapi tidak untuk Mikasa. Tawa itu menyiksa baginya.

"Nih kusuapin !"

Eren menyendokkan es krim coklat dan menyuapi Christa.

"pesawat datang !"

"Eren ! aku bukan anak kecil lagi !"

"haaapp !"

"berhasil !"

Christa tersenyum. Ia bahagia sekali bersama Eren.

"eh sebentar !"

Eren mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Christa. Christa hampir pingsan. Jarak antara wajahnya dengan Eren sangat dekat. Christa emejamkan matanya.

"nih belepotan !"

"eh.."

Eren membersihkan sisa es krim di bibir Christa. Gadis itu hanya bisa menahan malu.

'aku harap ini bukan mimpi!' serunya dalam hati.

Mikasa kesal sekali.

'ah sial ! kenapa selama ini jika aku dan Eren makan es krim bersama ia tak melakukan hal semanis itu ! kenapa harus dengan Christa !?' gerutunya.

"sabar Mikasa !"

"rasanya aku ingin pergi saja !"

Mikasa mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi dari kedai itu.

"kurasa dia benar benar marah besar !"

"aku yakin sampai rumah pasti ia akan membanting semua perabotan rumahnya !"

"iya ! mengerikan !"

Sedangkan itu, Eren dan Christa masih saling menyuapi.

"sekarang giliran Eren yang kusuapi !"

"ayo mangap !"

"Roket meluncur !"

"Happp !"

"Ahahaha ! Eren belepotan juga !"

Christapun melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Eren lakukan tadi.

Setelah itu, mereka keluar dari kedai.

"ini sudah terlalu sore, aku akan mengantarmu pulang.."

"eh tidak usah, Eren.. aku bisa sendiri.. terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku seharian ini !"

"aku bisa menemanimu setiap hari jika kau mau.."

Christa tambah merona pipinya.

"Aku harus mengantarmu pulang ! tidak baik pulang sendiri !"

"ah, baiklah, tapi jangan terkejut dan lari ya.."

"untuk apa ?"

"ah nanti liat saja.."

Eren kebingungan, tapi ya sudahlah Eren tak terlalu memikirkannya. Di perjalanan Eren dan Christa bebrincang-bincang tentang kehidupan mereka sehari-hari. Tawa dan canda menyertai mereka.

"ini rumahmu, Christa ?"

Christa mengangguk.

"besar sekali.."

"ah tidak.. mampir dulu, ya !"

"i.. iya kalau boleh.."

"pasti boleh ! kau'kan sudah mengantarku !"

"kalau berangkat sekolah, kamu dengan siapa, Christa ?"

"aku diantar kakakku setiap pagi.. kalau pulang, mungkin kalau ia punya waktu saja.."

"jika tidak ?"

"aku naik taksi.."

"kamu mandiri ya.."

"tidak kok,"

"kamu tinggal dengan kakakmu dan orang tuamu ?"

"tidak.."

Kali ini wajah Christa berubah menjadi sendu.

"orang tuaku sudah tiada.. sejak aku lahir.. jadi kakakku yang merawatku sejak kecil dan ia yang bekerja keras untukku.."

"eh kok aku malah curhat, ahaha, maaf ya.."

"tak apa-apa.. aku senang kok denger curhatanmu.."

"oh iya, kakakmu perempuan atau-"

"Christa ! siapa ini !?"

"laki-laki.." dengan suara sangat pelan seperti berbisik.

"kakakku perempuan.."

"Christa, siapa ini ?!"

"Ini Eren, kak ! teman sekelasku !"

"dan Eren, ini Kak Ymir, kakakku yang kuceritakan tadi.."

"oh jadi Eren ini yang sering kau sebut pahlawan ?"

"kakak ! ssttt !"

"hahaha ! tapi ingat kau, Eren ! sekali kau menyakiti adikku yang paling manis ini, akan kupotong kau dengan kapak ini !" kata Ymir sambil menunjukkan sebuah kapak besar.

"kakak ! jangan menakuti Eren.."

Gulp !

"Christa.. aku.. pulang.. saja.. ya.."

"Hei ingat kapak !"

"inget terus, kak !"

Eren masang muka ngeri.

"kakak perasaan doyan banget nakutin teman-temanku !"

"habisnya temen temen kamu itu lucu ! aku tunjukkin kapak ini saja sudah takut !"

"tapi'kan kasihan.."

"ah tak usah kasihan ! oh kakak baru ingat, kakak sudah siapkan kue bolu kesukaanmu !"

"eh bolu !? aku mau !"

Christa memandangi kue bolu yang dihidangkan tepat depan wajahnya.

"kenapa hanya dilihat ? nanti bolunya minder loh diliatin kamu terus !"

"ah tidak apa-apa.."

"biasanya kamu langsung melahapnya.."

Christa melamun. Dia mengingat kejadian tadi, saat Eren membersihkan sisa es krim di bibirnya. Ah serasa ingin terbang !

"Christa ?"

"iya iya ! aku makan !"

Kue bolu itu langsung dilahap Christa. Ymir hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan adik satu-satunya itu.

"Christa.."

"iya.. ada apa, kak ?"

"aku ingin kamu sampaikan pada Eren, untuk selalu menjagamu.."

"pasti, kak !"

Ymir mencium kening adiknya itu.

"Ceritakan lagi kisah heroik si Eren lagi !"

"nanti aku jadi malu !"

"pokoknya, ceritain !"

"sipp !"

"sekarang ya !"

"iya kak !"

Christa menceritakan segalanya yang ia ketahui tentang Eren pada kakaknya.

"Jadi Eren itu kapten tim basket dan idola semua gadis di sekolahmu ?"

"iya.. aku juga suka padanya.."

"oh jadi adik kakak ini sudah tahu arti jatuh cinta !"

"tidaak ! maksudku aku suka.. aku suka.. suka baiknya.."

"alah bohong !"

"sungguh !"

"kata kakak sih.. kamu rebut dulu dia, sebelum diambil orang lain.. nanti kamu yang nyesel.."

"ih kakak.. apaan sih !"

Christa cemberut, membuat kakaknya tertawa geli.

"kamu itu kalo lagi cemberut lucuu !" Ymir mencubit pipi Christa.

"kakakk ! sakit !"

"hahahaha !"

Akhirnya, Christa ikut tertawa juga. Ia ingin merasakan lebih banyak waktu bersama kakaknya, Ymir. Jika boleh berharap, ia ingin selamanya bersama kakaknya. Kakak yang paling hebat dalam hidupnya, dan alasannya untuk tetap hidup adalah Ymir.

"ya sudah, tidurlah.. besok kau sekolah'kan ?"

Christa mengangguk, Ymir menutup pintu kamar Christa.

"selamat tidur, mimpi indah.." ucapnya.

Christa tersenyum kecil.

"dan kakak juga, selamat tidur, dan mimpi indah.."

"lebih dariku.." sambungnya dengan wajah sendu.

"kau pasti punya mimpi yang lebih hebat, Christa.."

Kata-kata kakaknya membuat senang hati Christa. Gadis mungil itu menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal, dan tidur dengan pulasnya.

Di rumah Eren, Mikasa sedang menelepon Annie.

"kurasa, aku punya cara untuk memisahkan mereka.."

"apa ? katakan padaku !"

"Iya.. besok hari ulang tahun Eren'kan ?"

"ya, aku selalu mengingatnya.."

"beri dia hadiah terbaik.. dan pastinya kau harus membawanya tepat di hadapan Christa.."

"apa maksudmu ?"

"membuat Christa cemburu.. pasti gadis cacat itu akan menangis.."

"pastinya.."

"terima kasih, Annie.."

"ya anggap itu balasan budi baikmu selama ini padaku.."

"hm, terserah.."

.

.

.

Esoknya, Eren bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah. Tak sabar dengan kejutan yang diberikan teman-temannya.

"Apa Christa tahu ya hari ulang tahunku ?"

Ia segera mengendarai motornya ke sekolah.

"Eren ! selamat ulang tahun ya !"

"terima kasih.."

"Eren ! semoga kamu panjang umur !"

"amin.. terima kasih.."

"Happy Birthday, Eren !"

"terima kasih.."

Eren berjalan keluar dari kerumunan teman-temannya, mencari seorang gadis yang sangat ia harapkan di hari ulang tahunnya.

"ada apa ini ?" tanya Eren, ketika semua teman sekelasnya berbaris rapi di depan pintu ruang kelasnya.

"silakan masuk.." kata mereka ramah.

Eren hanya menuruti perkataan teman-temannya. Tampak gadis tinggi membawa sepotong kue tart kepadanya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Eren.." ucap Mikasa pelan.

Christa baru masuk ke kelas, melihat Mikasa memeluk Eren dan mengecup kening lelaki yang ia sukai.

CUP

Semuanya bertepuk tangan, kecuali Christa. Awalnya ia sangat gembira membawa boneka kesayangannya untuk Eren. Tapi melihat Eren dan Mikasa, rasanya hancur semua.

"Eren ?" hanya nama itu yang terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Christa !?"

Christa menjatuhkan boneka kecilnya dan mengarahkan kursi rodanya pergi meninggalkan Eren.

Ia menangis. Berusaha untuk kuat melihat semua itu, tapi.. bagaimana ?

"Christa ! kau jangan salah paham dulu !" Eren mengambil boneka beruang kecil itu yang terdapat sepucuk surat kecil, yang bertuliskan 'selamat ulang tahun, Eren..'

Ia mengejar Christa. Tetapi, lengannya ditarik oleh Mikasa.

"buat apa kau mengejarnya, Eren !?" bentak Mikasa.

"Aku ada disini !"

Eren menatapnya tajam.

"apa yang kau perbuat tadi sengaja bukan !?"

Mikasa terdiam, ia menunduk sesaat.

"aku melakukannya untukmu !"

"kau berusaha membuatku dan Christa menjauh bukan ?!"

"Ya ! aku cemburu dengannya ! dia yang baru sehari bersamamu sudah dapat balasan dari cintamu !"

"bayangkan ! aku sudah bersamamu, menemanimu, mencintaimu sejak kecil, Eren ! aku yang lebih tulus dari dia !"

"tulus ?"

Eren berjalan mendekati Mikasa.

"apa yang kau bilang tulus !?"

"KAU TAK INGAT !? SAHABAT SEJATI KITA, ARMIN, MENINGGAL ! DAN KAU ENGGAN DATANG KE PEMAKAMANNYA ! KAU KIRA ITU TULUS !? DIA LEBIH TULUS ! DIA BAIK PADA KITA ! DIA SELALU MENEMANI KITA ! DAN KAU.. MEMBALAS PEBUATAN BAIKNYA DENGAN DATANG KE PEMAKAMANNYA SAJA TIDAK !"

Dia terduduk sembari menutupi mukanya. Sedangkan teman-teman sekelasnya memperhatikan perdebatan mereka.

"SEJAK KAU BERGABUNG DENGAN SASHA DAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA ITU ! KAU BAHKAN TAK TAHU KAN PENYAKIT ARMIN !? DIA BUTUH KITA DI AKHIR HIDUPNYA ! DAN KAU MENINGGALKAN KAMI ! HANYA KARENA TEMAN-TEMANMU YANG BERHATI BUSUK ITU !" tunjuk Eren pada teman-teman Mikasa.

"COBA KAU PIKIR, AKU DAN ARMIN, SAHABATMU, MEMANG TAK BERKELAS SEPERTI MEREKA ! TAPI KAMI MAU MENEMANIMU SAAT KAU KEHILANGAN KELUARGAMU, MENGHIBURMU, MENGGANTI HIDUPMU YANG LEBIH BAHAGIA ! MEMANG MEREKA MELAKUKAN HAL YANG SAMA PADAMU !? AKU TANYA APA MEREKA LAKUKAN HAL YANG SAMA DENGANMU SEPERTI KAMI !? SAAT KAU JATUH, MEREKA MAU MENEMANIMU SEPERTI KAMI !?"

"PIKIRKAN KEBAHAGIAAN ORANG LAIN JUGA, MIKASA !"

Mikasa tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Aku tak tahu, Eren.."

"Armin.."

Ia mengambil sebuah foto yang kusam di jaketnya. Tampak dia, Eren, dan Armin semasa kecilnya, ketika Armin masih hidup.

_Flashback On_

_Waktu itu tanggal 10 Februari, bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Mikasa. Ia kehilangan keluarganya akibat kebakaran yang hebat. _

"_Kau tak apa-apa ?!" tanya Eren dan Armin yang langsung menggendongnya keluar._

"_IBU ! AYAH !"_

_Mikasa menangis sendu. Eren dan Armin memeluknya, mencoba menghibur gadis kecil itu._

"_Aku tahu kau sedih, tapi.."_

"_tetaplah kuat, kami selalu disini !"_

"_kami akan menjadi sahabatmu ! yang selalu menemanimu ! dalam keadaan apapun !"_

_Mikasa menatap keduanya. Eren maju, melepas syal merah yang melilit lehernya, dan mengalunginya ke leher Mikasa._

_Api sudah padam. Yang tersisa hanya abu. _

"_terima kasih !"_

"_siapa namamu ?"_

"_Mikasa.."_

"_kita akan bersahabat ! maukan !?"_

_Dan sejak itu mereka bersahabat. Mikasa tinggal di rumah Eren, Armin selalu bermain dengan mereka._

"_aku bawa kamera !"_

"_wah ! ayo kita foto !" Eren menarik tangan Mikasa dan berlari keluar menemui Armin._

"_cuacanya cerah ! kita dapat foto !"_

"_ayo Eren !"_

"_Armin sini !"_

_CKLIK !_

_Foto keluar dari kamera. Mereka segera mengambilnya dengan hati gembira._

"_aku ingin kita menyimpannya !"_

"_mm.. aku mau Mikasa saja yang menyimpan !"_

"_ya ! Mikasa saja ! kan dia belum pernah !"_

"_ini untukmu," Eren memberikan selembar foto itu ke tangan Mikasa._

"_Tetaplah ingat pada kami, dimana'pun dan kapan'pun.."_

"_kami selalu bersamamu, Mikasa.."_

"_Terima kasih, sahabatku !"_

_Mikasa memeluk erat kedua sahabatnya itu._

_Flashback off_

Air mata terus membasahi pipinya.

"kuharap kau bisa tahu.."

"aku dan Armin selalu menyayangimu.."

Kini Eren berlari mengejar Christa, meninggalkan Mikasa yang masih bertekuk lutut itu.

"kau benar, Eren.. aku salah.." ucap Mikasa.

Sementara itu, Christa duduk di bangku taman.

"aku tak tahu bagaimana sakit hati.."

"tapi sekarang aku sudah merasakan.."

"sakit sekali.." isaknya.

KRING ! KRING !

Handphonenya berdering.

"halo ? ini dengan siapa ?"

"_ini dengan Christa Lenz ?"_

"ya, ada apa ?"

"_kakak anda.."_

Christa menjatuhkan handphonenya.

"tak mungkin ! kakak !"

Ia menggerakan kursi rodanya semampunya menuju rumah sakit.

"TUNGGU AKU KAKAK !"

"Christa !?"

Eren terus berteriak memanggil gadis yang ia cintai itu. dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat gadis mungil itu tengah berusaha menggerakan kursi rodanya kala salju turun.

"CHRISTA !"

Eren terus mengejar Christa. Yang dipanggil berupaya menjauh dari kejaran Eren. Tapi, Eren berhasil mengejarnya.

"Kau jangan salah paham dulu !"

"Lepaskan Eren ! pergi !"

"kau kenapa !?"

"KAKAKKU KECELAKAAN !"

Eren terkejut dengan ucapan Christa.

"Apa ?"

"Ayo kuantar !"

Eren membopong Christa ke rumah sakit. Salju terus menghambat. Berkali-kali Eren jatuh, tapi dia tetap berlari demi Christa. Christa menatapnya dalam.

.

.

.

Eren dengan menggendong Christa sampai di rumah sakit. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan.

"Dimana Kak Ymir !?"

"Ymir Lenz ?"

"D-dia.."

"dimana !?"

"KAKAK !"

Ymir yang berlumuran darah itu memeluk Christa.

"maafkan..kakak..Christa.."

"aku..tak..bisa-ugh!" darah terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eren..kumohon.."

"jagalah..Christa, adikku..!"

"Lindungi..dia!"

"Pasti ! aku akan melindunginya sampai akhir hayatku !"

"Terima..kasih!"

Ymir memejamkan matanya. Dia tampak tenang.

"KAKAKK ! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU ! KAKAK SUDAH JANJI !"

"AKU TAH KAKAK HANYA PURA-PURA !"

"BANGUN ! BUKA MATA KAKAK ! LIHAT AKU !"

"LIHAT AKU, KAK ! HUAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Eren terus mendekap Christa yang mengguncang-guncang kakaknya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"Christa ! ikhlaskan kepergian kakakmu.." dia mengelus rambut Christa.

"hanya dia yang peduli padaku ! dia yang selalu menemaniku, menjagaku !"

"sekarang dia pergi !" isaknya.

Eren menatap sendu ke arah Christa.

"dia keluargaku satu-satunya !"

"Christa !"

"kau masih punya aku !"

"aku selalu menjagamu !"

"Aku takut !"

Christa masih dalam dekapan Eren.

Di Pemakaman Sina,

Christa tak henti-hentinya menangis. Ia memeluk batu nisan kakaknya.

"Kakak bohong !"

"kenapa kakak bohong padaku !?"

Eren menepuk bahu Christa pelan.

"aku tahu kau sedih, tapi.."

"jika kamu seperti ini, kakakmu pasti lebih sedih darimu.."

"Ia menyayangimu, Christa.. dia tak mau melihatmu menangis.."

"kenapa aku hidup ?" tanya Christa.

"dulu ayah.. ibu.."

"sekarang Kak Ymir.."

"AKU TANYA PADA DUNIA INI KENAPA AKU HIDUP ! percuma !"

"Percuma aku hidup ! aku tak kuat ! orang yang aku sayangi dan berharga dalam hidupku semuanya hilang ! kenapa hidup tak adil !?"

"kau masih punya pilihan !" Eren berusaha membujuk Christa.

"Tidak !" bantah gadis itu.

"Eren !"

"aku ingin kau.."

"jauhi aku.."

Air mata Christa berlinangan. Ia tak dapat menahan rasa sedihnya.

"kenapa ?!"

Christa mencoba duduk di kursi rodanya. Ia terus melakukannya, sampai Eren membantunya.

"jauhi aku !"

"ada apa, Christa !? aku berbuat salah !?"

"salahmu dekat denganku !"

"kenapa !? kenapa Christa !?"

"KAU TANYA KENAPA !? AKU INI KUTUKAN ! SEMUA ORANG YANG DEKAT DENGANKU MATI ! DAN AKU TAK MAU HAL ITU TERJADI DENGANMU ! JAUHI AKU, EREN !"

"Tidak ! tidak akan pernah !"

Christa tak menghiraukan Eren. Ia pergi dengan kursi rodanya.

"dia mau kemana ?"

.

.

.

"mungkin ini lebih baik.."

Christa memandangi jalan raya yang dilewati dengan kendaraan besar.

Dia mengarah ke tengah jalan. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"kau bisa, Christa!" ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Christa !" Eren dari kejauhan memanggil namanya lagi.

"Eren ? kenapa ?"

"AWAS !"

Ia melihat depannya, sebuah truk besar yang siap melindasnya. Eren lari dan melindunginya. Tapi-

"Eren ! ngapain kamu kesini !?"

"Mi-Mikasa !?"

Tampak dua orang itu dilindungi sahabat Eren yang sudah berlumur darah karena truk itu berhasil melindasnya.

"MIKASAAA !"

"kenapa !?"

"Eren-"

"jika..aku..tak..bisa membalas perbuatan baik.. Armin.."

"aku..hanya..bisa.. membalas..kasih sayangmu..padaku..selama ini.."

"Christa.."

"bahagiakan.. Eren.."

"bahagiakan dia.. karena.. aku.. yakin.. kaulah.. kebahagiaannya.."

"bukan..aku-"

"Mikasa ! bangunlah ! aku tak mau kehilangan lagi !"

"MIKASAA ! AKU SUDAH CUKUP KEHILANGAN ARMIN ! AKU TAK MAU KEHILANGAN KAU !"

"Gommenasai, Eren.." ucapnya lemah. Dia tersenyum tulus. Eren segera memeluknya dan mengecup kening Mikasa.

"kau kuat Mikasa ! aku akan menggendongu ke Rumah Sakit !"

"tidak, Eren.."

"ini sudah waktuku.."

"untuk bertemu.. ayah..ibu..Armin.."

"tetap hidup.. dan..bahagia.."

Nafasnya terhenti. Denyut jantung tak terdengar lagi. Mikasa sudah tertidur untuk selama-lamanya.

"MIKASAAAAA !"

Eren menteskan air matanya, begitu juga dengan Christa.

Hari ini, mereka kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi dan cintai.

Setelah pemakaman Mikasa, Eren terus mengikuti Christa.

"Christa.."

"pengorbanan Kak Ymir dan Mikasa untuk kita.."

"sangat berarti.."

"kita tak boleh menyia-nyiakan mereka.."

"karena itu.."

Eren mencium tangan Christa.

"Christa.."

"aku mencintaimu !"

"kau.. mau menjadi kekasihku ?"

"aku mau.. hiks.." Christa menangis lagi. Eren mengusap air mata Christa.

"aku ganti permintaanku.."

"cintai aku, Eren.. selamanya.."

"aku janji ! aku akan membahagiakanmu !"

Kedua insan itu bergandeng tangan, wajah keduanya sangat bahagia. Berjalan mengganti hidup yang baru dengan kasih sayang.

**THE END**

**A/N: **haloooooo semuanyaaaa ! aku author baru dan ini fic pertamaku ! salam kenaaal, yaa ! dan ini juga buat ulang tahunnya Eren kemaren.. saya telatt ! TAT #nangisgelindingan

Happy Birthday Eren !

Dan plisss !

Revieww untuk hidup karya fanficku yang masi abal kayak gini ! dan angts sama romancenya ga kerasaaa bangett yaa ? maafkan dakuuuuuu !

Oke sekali lagi

Makasi kalo yang udah baca dan tambah makasi yang review tapi jangan flame ya ! xD

Arigatouu!

Mio


End file.
